warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morningflower
LionClan (Modern) |death=Old ageRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Queen: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = ''Unknown Morningpaw Morningflower Morningflower Morningflower |familyl = Cloudrunner Gorsepaw, Quailkit Storkkit Wrenflight Stagleap Ashfoot Onestar |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: |mentor = Tallstar |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks = None }} Morningflower is a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest : In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice :Morningflower is mentioned in the prologue. She is a heavily pregnant queen, and needs to rest. :When WindClan makes the return journey home, she had since given birth to a kit. Morningflower is still exhausted from her kitting and from being so far away from home, so she needs constant help from her Clanmates and Fireheart. When she gets tired from carrying her newborn, Fireheart offers to help. She is suspicious, but soon softens after she sees the compassion in his eyes. Fireheart stays close to her so she can see her son. This is the beginning of a bond between the two. :As they cross the Thunderpath, Morningflower carries her kit across, with Fireheart by her side. Later, when Barkface sees a sign from StarClan in the clouds, he yells, and Morningflower calls out, worried. :When WindClan gets home, she thanks Fireheart and is overjoyed at being home. She immediately heads to the nursery to start making a nest for her kit and herself. As Fireheart leaves, it is mentioned that he wanted to see Morningflower settled in the nursery. Forest of Secrets :Along with the rest of WindClan, Morningflower is outraged when she finds out that ThunderClan is harboring Brokenstar. She takes part in the surprise attack on ThunderClan, and is seen fighting with Longtail. Then, she attacks Fireheart, not realizing at first who he is, but then recognizes him and stops, remembering their friendship. Morningflower leaves Fireheart alone and continues fighting. Rising Storm : When Onewhisker greets Firestar at a Gathering, he mentions that Morningflower's kit, Gorsepaw, is now an apprentice and is attending his first Gathering. A Dangerous Path :Morningflower's son is now an apprentice and Onewhisker is his mentor. Fireheart recognizes him at a Gathering. :Morningflower is seen in the battle line during the confrontation between WindClan and ThunderClan, standing next to Onewhisker and Gorsepaw. The Darkest Hour :When the ThunderClan cats arrive after TigerClan attack WindClan, Morningflower is in the center of the clearing, wailing. She does not appear to be injured, but keeps nosing a bundle of fur that is the dead Gorsepaw. Onewhisker tells Firestar that Tigerstar held the young apprentice down and killed him to make an example of what would happen to every WindClan cat. She shares some words with Firestar, saying that she couldn't believe StarClan had done this to them, and that she never thought Firestar would save her son for this. :In the battle with BloodClan, Morningflower is seen attacking her enemies with rage yowling, "Gorsepaw!", taking all of her anger on her son's murder out on the BloodClan cats. After the battle, she is still sad and angry, but she feels like her son's murder has been avenged. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Morningflower is now an elder. Feathertail pauses to briefly speak with her at the Gathering, and though the exchange is polite, it is not friendly, as WindClan cats are still drinking water from RiverClan territory though the drought is over. Moonrise : Dawn :During the journey to the new territory, the Clans cross a Thunderpath. Morningflower falls behind and is in danger of being hit by a monster. Leafpaw and Firestar yell encouragement, and she makes it safely across. :Later, one of her paw pads wears raw from walking. Leafpaw takes a look at it while Barkface examines an unfamiliar herb brought by Russetfur. Barkface is skeptical about the herbs, but Morningflower gives her approval saying that if it works, they can use it on others. With Morningflower's consent, Leafpaw chews and washes the green juice into Morningflower's paw. She winces but shrugs it off as a small sting. Once Leafpaw is finished with the unknown herb juice, she swaths Morningflower's paw in cobwebs reminding her if it starts to throb. Morningflower then gingerly presses paw to the ground and tells Leafpaw that it works. :As they get further into the mountains, it is noted that Morningflower's paw has improved even though the terrain has been getting more difficult to walk on. Starlight :Morningflower has been growing weaker with coming old age. She and Darkfoot, another WindClan elder, become very sick from being given poisoned water by Mothwing to drink before coming to the camp. Leafpaw brings watermint when she hears the news, and is able to help Barkface keep them from getting any worse. Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : Dark River :Jaypaw listens to the other medicine cats on the way to the Moonpool, and Barkface confides that Morningflower has recovered from greencough and lives to see another newleaf. Jaypaw can tell that Barkface fears that it might be her last newleaf. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :It is mentioned that her apprentice name is Morningpaw and her mentor is Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. :When ShadowClan attacks the WindClan camp, Morningflower is seen in the nursery with Ashfoot. Ashfoot tells the heavily pregnant queen to protect her son, Eaglekit. When WindClan decides to leave the camp, Morningflower and Eaglekit are first to break through the bracken to escape and start running, with Eaglekit bumping against his mother's legs in terror. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia Interesting Facts *Morningflower's mate was not Tallstar,Revealed on Kate's blog and was later revealed to be Cloudrunner. *She is a descendant of Windstar via Mistmouse.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Although listed as an elder in the allegiance of ''Leafpool's Wish, her description states her as a tortoiseshell queen, similar to when she was listed as a queen. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Cloudrunner:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Sons: :Gorsepaw: :Quailkit: Daughter: :Storkkit: Mother: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Father: :Stagleap: Sister: :Ashfoot: Brother: :Onestar: :Mistmouse: Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flylight: Aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Half-Uncle: :Tallstar: Half-Aunt: :Finchkit: Nephews: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Emberfoot: :Rustlepaw: Nieces: :Downkit: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Willowclaw: :Drizzlepaw: Great-Nephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Antpelt: :Leaftail: Great-Nieces: :Hollyleaf: :Larkwing:Kate's blog :FernpawRevealed on Kate'sBlog :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: Great-Great-Nieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw: Great-Great-Nephew: :Fernsong: Cousins: :Antpelt: :Leaftail: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Dewspots: :Tawnyfur: Distant Relatives: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations cs:Sasanka de:Morgenblüte es:Flor Matinal fr:Belle-de-Jour fi:Aamukukka nl:Ochtendbloem ru:Росинка Category:StarClan Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Females Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Deceased Characters